


Orange

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Shuutoku High (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their last day in Shuutoku comes around, there's bound to be a few things left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

"Shin-chan, you really made it to Med School, huh?" Takao’s cleaning up his locker room as he talks to you, both feeling uneasy about your last day there.

 

"Of course I did," you answer and take note of how his hands are swift as he throws everything inside his bag, making sure to leave the metal compartment clean.

"That’s great, I’d congratulate you but I knew you’d make it," his smile is directed at you, and you offer him a nod as a gesture back. "What about you?" it’s not a timid question but it’s certainly said lowly, as if the answer was uncertain.

"Well, I’ve decided to hold off for a bit and get a job right away!" 

"Huh? That’s preposterous, Takao, you passed your exams, didn’t you?" you’re looking frantically ahead, disbelief painted on your face. 

"I did, but I just wanted to try something different before I go ahead with College," Takao’s eyes are fixed on the locker room, and he closes the door slowly. 

It’s as if you’ve forgotten his hawk eye, reaching inside your own pocket and crumpling something inside; the motion does not escape the other boy entirely.

"What’s that?" his curiosity piqued.

"What’s what?" and you always were a terrible liar.

"That thing you’re crushing in your hand," he walks forward and you take a step back. "It’s nothing, forget it," but he’s not letting up.

"Tell me," grey eyes focused on nothing but you; and it’s moments like these when you find it a little hard to breathe and your cardiac rhythm spirals out of control - even if you’ve done no exercise or extenuating activity to cause it.

"Come on," he murmurs, walking closer to you. 

You pull your hand out of your pocket, crushing the paper in your fist and putting your hands behind you. “You’re too close,” you point out, annoyance in your voice.

"Now I’m curious, why are you trying to hide it from me, show it to me," and a playful smile is on his lips as he snakes his hands around you, trying to take it from you.

His fingers walk down your forearms slowly, he isn’t looking at you anymore, instead standing on his toes as he tries to take a look behind you; your difference in height seems to keep enough distance between you.

"Takao."

"Hmm?" his answer is absent minded, his eyes focused completely on obtaining what ever it is you’re hiding from him.

"I said you’re too close," you all but shout, pushing him back and recovering your stance. 

A sigh escapes him, and he nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, fine,” he throws his hands up in the air, as if feigning innocence and whirls around, grabbing his bag.

"Are you ready, then? let’s go," and you can feel your irritation escape as he’s standing by the door with the sunlight peeking through the window in just the right way, and giving him this ridiculous glow that almost makes you shudder at how content you are.

"Let’s live together," you blurt out.

The look of confusion on his face? priceless (and a little hurtful).

"It’s cheaper to rent an apartment and if you’re going to be working, then it’s more convenient this way." all the logical points stated, you take out the crumpled paper from your pocket and try to straighten up as much before leaving it next to his bag. "I already found a place near the University but if you’ll work then we can look together."

"What? and here I thought you were going to confess to me!" his voice escalating, and you can recognize that high pitched tone, the same one he’d use when he was nervous (but you wouldn’t call him out on it).

"Shut up, Takao."

"Who knew you’d be so straight forward, Shin-chan, I’m blushing," he spoke behind you, and you could feel his footsteps catching up. 

As you both walked down the halls of Shutoku for the last time, the nostalgia from before was gone. You didn’t feel like you’d miss it altogether, because the reason for doing so in the first place wasn’t going to remain here. 

"Aren’t you going to ask me for my answer?" Takao spoke after a long pause, and you must’ve frowned, because he burst out in laughter.

"Look at you, so self confident, huh? Did it ever cross your mind that I would say No?" he shook his head.

"That’s impossible."

"Even for you, that’s too much, you know!" he pouted at you and walked ahead, facing you.

"Haven’t I already done everything humanly possible, idiot?" 

"That you have, that you have! Let’s live together then," he screeched back.

The sun was setting, and the sky was losing it’s orange as it faded away. 

"I accept your confession," he shouted. The empty school grounds were reason enough to keep you from scolding him.

"Since when did I confess?" you growled back.

His sincere answer to your indignant question came in the form of an agressive rip to the second button of your gakuran. 

"I should’ve kissed you," he murmured.

You’re not sure you would’ve minded. Suddenly what you said before had become embarrasing, but he was back to normal in a flash.

"Not here," you replied.

"Huh?"

"I said you can’t kiss me here."

"AHHHH," his lips in a firm ‘O’ shape.

"Shut up," you repeated and walked past him, in the direction of your house. 

You didn’t have to turn back to know he was trailing behind you, and if the faintest of smiles graced your lips, there was no one there to see.


End file.
